


Guilty Pleasure

by Saiyan_no_hime



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_no_hime/pseuds/Saiyan_no_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta seemingly reached the limit of his power and is enraged at the prospect of never becoming a super saiyan. So when he senses Goku's ki nearby while training, he goes out looking for a fight. What he didn't expect was to find Goku's most treasured guilty pleasure and the absurd reactions its sight would provoke on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

He was in the middle of training when he first felt it, that signature ki that he loathed with a burning passion. He halted his movements and concentrated on it again, but it seemed to have vanished, only spiking for a minute and thus making itself known briefly.

 

_ Kakarot ... _

Vegeta  growled, his hands curling into fists. He turned off the Gravity Simulator, determined to find the clown and demand an explanation for his presencein the middle of his training.  _ Probably wants to see how far I have advanced_, he thought, a scowl forming on his face as he crossed the threshold of the Gravity Room. Heading towards the place he had felt the surge of  that powerful ki, he tried to sense it again.

When he had distanced himself from the Capsule Corp living quarters and was approaching the woods that surrounded it, he finally picked up something: the third-class saiyan'ski had spiked again and along with it there was a subtle ki rising as well, a ki different from the ones he had grown used to in his time on Earth, but that felt familiar somewhat.  _Kakarot _ _is up to something_ , he concluded.

He began proceeding more carefully then, suppressing his ki as to not alert the other saiyan of his presence just yet, not before he knew exactly what he was doing and who was with him. As he went further into the woods, he tried to place this other ki that he was feeling and the distinct sensation that accompanied it; he had felt it before. It was not human energy, it felt like...

_ Was that...  Saiyan ?! _

_ Could it be the clown's brat? It did feel familiar...  _

As he approached what seemed to be a clearing, he spotted them: Kakarot and a short girl. He remembered seeing her throughout the compound, specially with the Namekians while they were here, but never bothered to figure out her name. They were both standing at the far end of the small clearing, but Vegeta could hear their conversation.

"C'mon, sister, you know how stressing this whole ordeal is..." the clown was saying, close to the dark-haired girl that stared back at him with suspicion, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

_Sister?!_ ,  the prince thought in outrage, his eyes practically bulging out of their sockets and then proceeding to scan the girl more closely. Now that he truly looked at her, the likeness was uncanny. Her dark bangs held the same characteristic shape of the lowlysaiyan's hair and even though her hair was as long as Radditz, its split ends also resembled Kakarot's spikes; her small face, although more soft than his sharp angled one, was of the same square form, her nose just as small, her complexion  a shade darker. The main difference between them was the height: while Kakarot was a tall warrior, the girl was even smaller than the prince, the top of her head at the level of his shoulders. Vegeta drew closer, trying to remain calm and assess the situation, to find more about this girl; Kakarot's secret.

"If it is so hard for you to deal with, why don't you let me fight?!" the girl rebuked angrily, uncrossing her arms and holding them tensely at her sides, clenching her fists. Vegeta felt her ki  rise significantly for a moment, recognizing in her a power level close to her brother's, before she took a deep breath, successfully managing to suppress it almost entirely. "I am tired of watching you guys risking your lives while remaining locked in here! I can help you, if you just let me..."

_ So this female is a warrior... Or at least she wants to be, true to her saiyan nature. But the idiots won't let her, probably the ones that taught her how to suppress her ki, trying to hide her from villains... From me. _

Her voice had dialed down towards the end, irritation giving way to sadness, and she turned her back to her brother, eyes focusing on the ground, disappointed. The tall warrior then closed the distance between them and came to stand just behind her, the sudden movement drawing the prince's attention and he narrowed his eyes, perceiving a change in the third-class warrior's demeanor. He didn't had the carefree air of a child anymore, he sported a sly smile, his eyes gleaming almost maliciously .

"You can help us all by helping me." he purred in a deep tone, lowering his face closer to her ear, his chest pressing against her back and his breath tickling the exposed skin of her neck.

_ What?! _

She tensed up, her golden eyes widening considerably, her confident stance dropped, making her small form look more vulnerable than ever. Kakarot then encircled her waist with his right arm, bringing her even closer to him, increasing the pressure of her back side on his front, making her yelp.

"You know how I get with all this stress..." he continued as he ran his nose softly from her jaw to her shoulder, in the same sultry voice so uncommon for him. "You know there's only one way for me to calm down and go back to training..."

As he spoke the woman's breath started to become ragged, sweat breaking on her forehead, her golden gaze focused on the sky as she tried to regain control, to fight the effects his words and his touch had on her body. Kakarot smirked as he noticed her reaction, the subtle scent of her arousal finally reaching his nostrils and mixing up with her citric perfume, and started to trail kisses along her exposed neck, his left hand on her shoulder while the hand on her waist began tracing down, reaching for her tight pants and slipping under it.

_ What?! What is Kakarot \- what the fuck is he doing?! _

The female saiyan moaned softly and squirmed slightly when his hand deftly started to caress her sensitive spot, in an agonizingly slow pace. His smirk grew wider against her neck, his now bared teeth starting to lightly graze the tanned skin. The woman closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, in a desperate attempt to focus.

"Go- goku ..." she started in a whimper as he kept his ministrations going. "Why... Why don't you go to Chichi?"

He gave a short laugh, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine, to then subtly thrust his hips forward, pushing his hard erection against her back with a low growl, enticing a moan out of her.

"You know very well you're the only one that can handle me like this." he stated heatedly, his lips now touching her ear, his breathing heavy. "Chichi's not woman enough."

He was getting more and more impatient, his hold on her tightening as his hand slid lower in her undergarments, reaching her wet folds and slipping two fingers in. He needed her, he needed her now.

"Oh, Goku!" she exclaimed loudly as she felt the intrusion, arching her back and pressing herself more against his large hand, completely giving in.

Right after it, he quickly removed his hand and turned her to face him, pouncing on her in a flash and capturing her lips with his own, as if he only had been waiting for her signal. She had no option but surrender and so she raised her small hands to the back of his neck, tugging at his hair and pulling him closer unconsciously, not that she really needed. His hands were holding her strongly at the waist as he pushed her roughly against a nearby tree, the left one roaming down towards her ass then continuing  to the back of her right thigh, raising her leg and pulling it up around his waist, allowing his crotch to touch her clothed entrance more fully. 

The reinforced contact made her moan and him growl, surging back and catching her bottom lip between his teeth, breaking the sensitive skin. He ventured deeper into her mouth roughly, as his left hand made its way back up, brushing against her breasts and reaching her shoulders, continuing over her arm and finishing by encasing one of her hands within his own, bringing it down his broad chest, his navel and at last inside his pants.

The brush of her small fingers on his shaft elicited a soft growl from the seasoned warrior and an erratic thrust into her warm hand, his lips parted from hers and his head pressed against her shoulder. This seemed to lit a fire inside of the girl, her lips curling up in a devilish grin and her eyes sparkling with lust as she grabbed the base of his hard member and started to slowly stroke him, feeling him throbbing under her touch.

Unsatisfied by the limitations of their current position, she quickly turned them and lowered her leg, kneeling in front of him. She let go of him momentarily to hook her fingers under the waistline of his briefs, pulling both the pants and the underwear down to his ankles, his erection popping up in salute. She brought one hand on his stomach to push him back against the tree, the other grabbing the base of his thigh for support as she leveled her mouth with the tip of his cock.

He looked down at her in anticipation as she approached his throbbing member, clenching both of his fists in her hair as her tongue darted out of her mouth to lick just the tip of his phallus. The first contact was merely a tease, but left him panting and trying hard to keep himself from thrusting forcefully into her. She then grabbed his member and lifted it, reaching to lick the underside of his shaft, from his tight balls to the leaking tip.

This whole scene had Vegeta breathing hard, his own growing erection tightening against his pants as he watched it unfold. He never had felt so aroused in his life and a small part of him felt disgusted by his reaction. He couldn't draw his eyes off of the couple though, completely entranced and using of all his will to keep his hands from his pants, even with his ballscurrently aching and his cock urging for release.

The short saiyan now was pressing her lips to the tip of Kakarot's erection, slowly opening and allowing him in, dragging the moment out the best she could, while looking up to the  disheveled face of her brother. Deep inside of her she acknowledged her guilt, how it was wrong, but the empowering exhilaration suppressed it. She then abandoned her last care, nothing holding her back as she swallowed him whole, licking all the way.

Her hands found their way to his ass, grabbing it and pulling him closer while she moved, devouring him hungrily in a fast pace that had his release quickly approaching, making it harder for him to control his deep urges. The feel of the back of her throat against his cock was too much and suddenly he released his raw instincts, thrusting hard into her while pulling at her head to meet his thrusts.

"Fuck!" he growled out of breath when he felt her moan around his member, igniting something inside of him. His ki then rose rapidly, enveloping his form in a golden light as his hair pointed up and turned yellow, his eyes now glowing teal. He had enough sense to tear himself away before he crushed her with his new strength, pulling her up by the arm with unbelievable force while removing her pants in a single movement, bringing her legs around his waist as he roughly plunged up into her wet core. 

Her loud scream reverberated in the woods, overwhelmed she was by the sheer force of his powerful thrusts, subsequently devolving to loud whimpers and gasps as he quickened his pace even more, both feeling their climaxes rapidly approaching, their movements becoming more erratic with each passing second. It hit her first, the bubbling energy bursting inside of her, making her scream in ecstasy. He then covered her loud mouth with his, stifling her scream with a clash of teeth and tongues, his fingers in her hair as he reached his release himself with one last thrust.

The woman then relaxed against him, her head lying on his shoulder as she came back from her powerful orgasm. Heembraced her as he rested lightheaded against the tree for a few moments,  powering down and regaining his balance and strength. Her soft breathing told him she had fallen asleep and with one tired but content smile, he exited her, slowly and delicately lowering her sleeping form to the grass and reaching behind his neck to unfasten her hands from around it. As he looked down at his little sister, the deepest of affections adorning his face, he smiled serene, kissing both her hands before placing them on her stomach.

"Sleep tight, my Kokoa." he murmured with reverence, brushing her bangs away from her peaceful face. 

Vegeta stood hidden for a few minutes after the younger saiyan left, just trying to process what had just happened while ignoring his hard erection. He watched the young woman for some time, her short but brawny form splayed on the grass, curvy and tanned legs still slightly parted, hair surrounding her like a brown aura, her hardened nipples showing through her large shirt. In a lust-filled daze, the prince approached her slowly.

_ The last female  saiyan _ _..._   He thought as he knelt beside her, leaning on top of her and reaching one hand to brush away spiky bangs and cup her face, a wolfish grin spreading in his.  _ And  Kakarot  thought he could keep you away from me_, said him to himself, the hand sliding down to her sternum and to the valley of her breasts, tearing her shirt's fabric as he went. Jolted awake by the cold hand pressing down on her subtle  abs, Kokoa opened her eyes, gazing directly into the obsidian orbs above her .

"You really thought that you could hide from me... " leered the prince in a hushed tone at her now frightened form, before delving down to claim her lips.

The saiyan girl then startled, immediately sitting on her bed while trying to control her breathing. She looked up to the skylight, realizing it was morning already. _This dream again..._   The girl cringed, guilt filling her as she noticed her wet panties, and she groaned.  _I need a shower_.  She thought, knowing well that no amount of cold showers would make her feel less dirty or erase the images from her head. She just needed to go back to her training.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading this smutty one-shot to the end, it's the first lemon scene I have ever written, so I hope you liked it! I had this Original Female Character in my head for a while now (I even drew her) and wanted to give her a try, since I was particularly inspired, I decided to have a go at some heated scenes... I have other stories starring her swirling back and forth on my head and was planning on writing at least one, but thought it would be nice to see how you react to her first. So it would be very important to receive your feedback, so I can start working on her and the story. But anyways, again, sincerely hope you liked it, thanks a lot for reading!
> 
> xxxxxx
> 
> -Saiyan No Hime


End file.
